


I'm Here

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: events in Simon's life that lead up to his demise





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour, I had this idea running through my mind. Like a what if, what if Simon turned in to the cold calculated man because of someone? What if he had a good life? So, there’s not really info on Simon's life, so I made up one lol. I wrote this on my phone, so there will be typos and errors sorry.

The day Simon first met Her, she held his life in her hands. 

He was doing inventory in the back of his pawn shop, when he heard the front door ring. As he moved to the front, he saw a group of people thinking nothing of it, he let them in. He had tons of customers that come in with family, looking for rings or jewelry. As they enter, two stayed by the window and she came up to him, pulling out a 9 mm pointing it to his head. He froze staring down at the barrel. A man come up next to her, a scowl on his face. 

The man demanded for his new hire that was helping in the back. Simon being the dumb ass he was questioned the stranger; she didn’t hesitate to hit him with the gun. She stared at him, watching the blood seep from his mouth, he didn’t miss how her eyes lingered on his bloody mouth, or the way her steady hold suddenly became shaky. Simon smiled at he, not because he was scared but because this wasn’t the first time he had been threatened. 

A crash from the back was heard, the two men at the door moved toward the back. Simon watched her, and she in return. They sized each other up. She was shorter than him, her hair dyed a lavender color, her brown eyes hard, her crimson painted lips set in a frown. He could hear Jackson struggling as they dragged the boy to the front of the shop. He was begging apologizing to the man, but simon stared at her. The man punched the boy in the face, knocking him out, with instructions the two men carried the unconscious boy out the store. 

Simon knew this was it, he had cheated death one too many times. He couldn’t help but think at least his murderer was beautiful. She stared at him, her eyes softening as the man came up beside her Simon took a deep breath this was it. The man reached in his coat pulling out a stack of money, placing it on the counter. He didn’t say anything but stared at him. Simon found himself reaching for the money with a grin and asking if they wanted anything else as he placed the money under the till. She put her gun away, and pointed to the necklace behind him, asking sweetly if she could see it. The man kissed her on the forehead before leaving. The necklace was beautiful, a grieving widower had pawned it to pay for his doctor bill. It was made of gold, arranged in a cube in the middle was a gem of amethyst. 

He gently pulled it from its display to help her in it. With a turn of her head it was her smile that made him realize that he wanted to see her smile again. 

 

It wasn’t until a few days later he saw Jackson’s face on the news, he had committed suicide, but Simon knew the truth. He had known the next day the kid wasn’t coming back. He knew that his suicide was nothing but farce. He found himself staring down at the stack of money the man had given him. It was three grand. He hadn’t touched it, he felt dirty. Was he guilty that he let the kid go? Sure, but at the same time he figured out Jackson must’ve done something horrible if he was killed. 

Simon knew of the underworld that ruled their small town. He knew who controlled the police and the mayor, but he never seen if himself. Sure, he witnessed drug exchanges and the occasional shoot outs on the street his shop was at. He saw her around with the group of men she had been, word on the street was she was the boss’ niece. His friend from the bar down the street told him that she was reckless and it was as if she had a death wish. 

He sighed and downed the cup of gin he poured himself. It was after hours, and he yet to finish the inventory or tallying the numbers. He looked down at the picture on the desk his father happy face looked back at him. He couldn't help smile back. His father had left him his pawn shop and had vowed to keep it up and running. 

There was a frantic knock at the back door, sighing Simon climbed to him feet. It probably was one of his other clienteles looking for weed. As he opened the back door, he was pushed aside by two familiar looking men. His mouth fell open as he saw her. Her hair was in disarray, her white blouse covered in blood. He looked up as her uncle enter the room slamming the door shut behind him. 

Without a word Simon locked the back door and led them upstairs to his apartment. He instructed them to lay her on his bed, he found himself ripping open her blouse to look at the wounds, three ballet holes greeted him, one on her hip, one in her shoulder and one near her belly button. He instructed the two to apply pressure to her wounds and grabbed his phone to call the sexy doctor that lived next door. 

The boss was pacing as the doctor did her job, instructing Simon to help her. The two men, who turned out to be the boss’ sons had left to find the asshole that hurt their precious cousin. It was an ambush; she had managed to fight her own killing three before the last two ran off. The boss cursed under his breath praying to his god; Asking his brother to forgive him for bringing her to the business. There was a moment she woke up her brown eyes staring at him, just for a minute before she smiled and succumbing to sleep. 

It wasn’t until a few days later she woke up, confused and in pain. She tried reaching for her gun but Simon had smartly placed it away from her. Her uncle was called and informed and she threatened to rip his balls off if he didn’t get her a drink. When she realized who he was she seemed to calm down a bit, and when he gave her a glass of water her touch lingered on his hand. The boss came declaring Simon's home a safe haven and that he would be paid greatly to keep his precious niece there. She didn’t argue or fight her uncle but nodded her head. So that was how it all started. 

At first, she bossed him around demanding weed and alcohol. He gave her the drugs but refused to be the reason she died to mixture of pills and booze. He would cook her, and roll his eyes when she complained about all the TV dinners he worked hard to warm up in the microwave. As the days seemed to pass the two became more acquainted and seemed to respect one another more. 

When she demanded for him to entertain her, he brought her a box of books. Nobody really bought them so he decided that it would do. She complained again and he found himself gabbing a book and reading the first page just to shut her up. She went quiet listening, and when he stopped, she begged for him to continue. He found out quickly that she loved to comment on the actions of the heroines and hero’s, that she thought romances were stupid, but he would find paperbacks with dog eared pages hidden around her area when he would clean. 

One night she asked sweetly if he could fill the bath for her. He did, and when she asked him to join her. He didn’t deny her. They held each other, and she told him everything. Her parent death, they had been innocent by standers during a shootout, how she was full of rage that she tracked the men down when she was 16 posing as a prostitute to kill them. she told him that she fell in love with him that day, when he stared down at her gun. She began to cry she confided in him that she was sent to kill him a few days later thinking that he had squealed, since Jackson’s death made the news; but when she saw him drinking heavily, she knew he had kept his mouth shut. 

Simon comforted her, holding her tightly. She kissed him, it was a gently intimate kiss, and he let her. As he washed her hair, he told her of his stint in the Canadian military, only to return home a few months later after being hurt in battle. He told her about his father, and the memories of the pawn shop. He told her stories about his customers, and how he swore the chihuahua next door was plotting his murder. He loved her laugh, he loved the way the corner of her eye wrinkled up, or how she giggled first before telling a funny story. He made love to her that night, it was slow and He bathed in her scent, her kisses, he drank in her moans and whispers. He never wanted it to end. 

As she got better Simon had the impending feeling he was never going to see her again, that she was tired of him. He pushed those thoughts aside, until one day she left in the middle of the night. Simon was on the verge of tears until a few hours later she climbed through his bedroom window with a bag full of money. She gave him a big smile and threw herself at him, kissing him all over his face. They made love, Simon using his body to convey how much he loved her, wanted her, needed her. 

After he watched her count the money half naked, she was smoking a joint and telling him about the drop. She was rolling the money up and writing the number in a small notebook. As he watched her, he noticed the scars all over her body, they spoke her story. He was surprised how scared up she was since she was only five years younger than him. She caught him watching her, her smile now gone. She told him in a serious voice that he should prepare himself just in case she finally bit the big one. She told him her life style was dangerous and the he should rethink his relationship with her, he didn’t say anything but kissed her. They made love again. 

Day became weeks, weeks became moths and four years later Simon found himself holding his first-born son. He was tiny in his burly arms; his black hair was thick and his eyes were wide with wonder as he stared up at his father. She laughed complaining he was ugly since he looked exactly like Simon. By this time, she had given up the business, her uncle giving them their blessing. Simon vowed that night as he fed his son that he would never let anything happen to him, and that he would kill anyone that did. 

They were happy living in the small apartment over the pawn shop. They spent their days tending the shop, or having mini vacations around the city. She loved the beach, so he made sure every now and again he would take her far away. Their son grew to be a rumbustious four-year-old, that they showered with love and affection. 

It was the day that he came homme from the night with the guys, he found her sitting on their bed with an excited look on her face; that he knew he was the happiest man in the world. She jumped on him showing the positive pregnancy test, he looked around realizing that that apartment was much too small for another kid, and the pawn shop was good business, but not enough to put two kids through college. So, he decided to go back to school and finish his graphic design degree. 

But the day came when his entire world crashed around him. He got a call at school from the boss. Simon hurried to the hospital, where his wife was in surgery. She and her aunt were on the way from looking at houses when a car ran a red light hitting them. Simon clutched his crying son praying to whatever god he believed in. But the look on the surgeon's face told him everything. He had lost his her and his unborn daughter. Simon lost control he screamed, cried, begged; but she was gone. 

Simon didn’t have the heart to move out of their home. He wanted to be reminded of her, he loved being surrounded by the memories of her. He took care of his son, as best as he could. He made sure to shower the boy with two times the love. He worked hard at the pawn shop and at school, the boss was a big help, he cared for the boy as if he was his own. Simon found it hard to look at his son sometimes, his smile was hers. 

Two years later, Simon was at his son's soccer game when screaming erupted. He watched as a rabid man tore through the stands attacking people. Simon ran to the field grabbing his son and escorting the screaming kids to the safety of their parents. Simon took his son to the only safe place he knew of: the boss’ house. 

As the months passed and the dead came back alive Simon found out quickly it wasn’t the undead, he should fear; it was the living. It took a month for the boss’ men to turn on the family. Simon, the boss, the wife, and his son ran from the city, ran from the chaos and the living. They traveled as quietly and light as they can. His son always close and always quiet, but never afraid. 

The day Simon took a living person’s life was the day he and the boss returned for scavenging; he found the aunt on top of his lifeless son body crying. He shoved her aside and tried to resuscitate him, begging for his son to return, he was all he had, but it was too late. Tears pouring down his face he turned to the aunt who was crying and telling him she had to; a child would never survive in this world. so, he threw himself at her wrapping his hands around her neck, choking her. She begged him not to, she pleaded to let her live, but all he saw was red. 

The boss pulled Simon off of his wife's dead body, he didn’t say anything but picked up his deceased wife carrying her out of their hideout. Simon moved to his son, holding him tightly, crying. He waited for a twitch of reanimation before he plunged a knife in the boy’s temple. Without a word he loaded his son’s body in the car and drove to her grave. 

He buried his son with Her and their daughter, he wanted his son to be close to her. he wanted his son to be with her. It was the best thing he could do. When Simon returned to their hide out, he found the boss hunched over a family album gun in hand, he had shot himself. Simon took what he can and drove back to the city, when he returned to his pawnshop, he saw it had been burned to the ground along with many other buildings. There was nothing let of her. so, He drove and drove and drove until he no longer had gas or the will to live 

Simon was lost, he had nothing to live for anymore, the only reminder of his son were the memories. He was starting to forget her, her voice, her smell, her laugh... it wasn’t long until he came to a small group of people that lived in abandoned factory. They welcomed him with open arms and asked he do his part on helping to scavenge and finding necessary items. Simon was desensitized to the brutality of the new world, the leader of the community seemed to care for himself more than his people. 

On a run, Simon crashed in to a small group that was surrounded by a herd of the undead; with quick thinking he managed to redirect the herd and save them. The leader of the new group was named Negan and he liked Simon's quick wits. It wasn’t long until Negan took over the community, and declared it the Sanctuary. 

As the years passed Simon forgot her more and more, he no longer remembered what she tasted like, he no longer could see her smile or hear her laugh, his son was a distant memory as well. Sometimes he would find himself lost in a drunken haze trying to remember. 

Simon was standing in the market one day looking around making sure the workers stayed in line when he heard familiar laughter. Laughter that brought back memories of her. He hadn’t thought of her in a long time, but here he was suddenly remembering her smell and smile. He looked around trying to find the source, and when he did his jaw dropped. The young woman was not far from him; she was laughing at what the vendor had said. She looked like her, her dark hair was short, her brown eyes big, her lips... 

As he approached them, they grew quiet, he wasn’t surprised he had made a reputation for himself. He demanded her name, it was Dia. She gave him a small smile hoping it would please him. He said nothing more but left, he could feel the tears ready to fall, he could tell he was second from pulling her close and sobbing in her shoulder. That night he dreamt of his wife, he dreamt of their apartment, of their son, of the good old days. 

Simon found himself wooing Dia, he thought it was ridiculous since she was 15 year younger than him, but he loved how she made him remember Her. Dia liked Simon and found herself letting him in to her heart. She saw a broken man that need love. They were together for the better days. Simon found out just how different she was from Her. Dia was bloodthirsty, and in some way psychotic, she whispered things in his ear and like a love-struck fool he listened, until one day he became a different man, a harder, desensitized man. He longer looked at the world as he did before, he was hard, and unpredictable now, Negan even saw a change in him. 

Simon became brained wash with this insane idea that he was in love. He listened to Dia, and he made her his second in command. She questioned Negan's leadership and grew angry with every decision he made. Simon let her have her fun, he let her kill who she wanted, he loved her, he believed. It wasn’t long until Dia was whispering in his ear about him over throwing Negan. 

Simon was cocky as he stood across from Negan, the saviors and workers surrounded them. He made a show and sucker punched his old friend. But Negan overpowered him, and soon he found himself being choked to death, as he died, he saw Dia being shot down, but he didn’t care, everything was now coming back to him, the old him, the realization of what he did; but alas it was too late. He looked in the crowd with his dying breath as Negan strangled him, he saw her, she was standing in the crowd watching him with sad eyes, in her arms was their daughter, and holding her hand was their son Then everything went to black. 

Simon woke up with a start, he sat up startled and looked around as he grabbed his throat. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom. He slowly got to his feet confused to where he was at. He moved to the hall way, down the unfamiliar stairs. He heard humming coming from the kitchen and as he entered his heart dropped, she stood at the stove, holding their daughter, mixing something in a pot. He looked at the table to see his son sitting there looking over his homework. She turned to look at him a smile on her lips, their daughter cooing to him. 

she moved toward him handing him his daughter, he took her in his arms. He stared down at his eyes filled with unshed tears, his daughter was a mini me of his wife. As his daughter placed her tiny hands on his face, he pulled her in a tight embrace sobbing. He reached out with his other arm, dragging Her close to him as well. She didn't say anything but held him. Their daughter babbling happily, their son complaining about homework. It was perfect. 

“it’s okay now love.” she whispered. “I’m here.” Simon kissed her with all he had and he knew that she would always be there.


End file.
